Realisations
by LittleFanGirl
Summary: With a little help from Matt, Near finally accepts his feelings. How will Mello react? MXN. LANGUAGE WARNINGS.


**Just something my imagination came up with...Hope you like it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own deathnote...*SobSob***

* * *

Near cautiously tapped on the door, the noise was barely audible above the noise originating from the common room below but it was enough to alert the red haired gamer to the albino's prescence. Although Matt doubted, had he not been waiting for the knock, he would have heard it.

"Come in."

Near hesitantly opened the wooden door and crossed the threshold into the dimly lit room, closing the door silently behind him. This was the first time he'd set foot into this particular room; he'd never had any reason to...Until now anyway.

It wasn't what he expected, yes it was dark but - excluding the desk at which Matt sat - It was immaculately clean. Judging by the state of the aforementioned desk it was through Mello's orders that the room was kept in such a pristine state.

Eventually, after a quick scope of the room, Near's eyes landed on the figure hunched in his chair. He wanted this conversation done with as soon as possible but he knew Matt would turn to face him in his own time. After all, Matt hated being interrupted while playing his games, and the sound of his DS was very distinct in the otherwise silent room.

It was roughly five minutes before the gamer shut off his console. After placing it on the already crammed desk he used his feet to revolve the chair 180 degrees. He was now facing the small figure that stood in front of him.

"I'm sure Matt is aware to what the forthcoming conversation shall be pertaining?" Near questioned, whilst twirling a strand of his white hair between his fingers. A sign that he was nervous, or calculating something. Matt figured it was most likely a mix of the two.

Matt was almost certain he knew what the conversation was going to be about, or more accurately, who. He was actually suprised that he hadn't been visited sooner.

"You wanna sit down?" It was a question Matt expected no answer to but simply verbalised out of politeness. As he predicted, the albino simply continued to stare blankly at him.

Several minutes of silence then descended upon the room.

"Well?" Matt broke the silence, obviously growing quite agitated. "You came here for a reason, and i know it wasn't just to stand there and stare at me with that freaky ass blank expression of yours."

"I apologise for my delay in speech, however i hope you can understand that this is a rather difficult issue for me to discuss." Without the piece of hair leaving his grasp, Near crossed the small room and sat - rather awkwardly - on Matt's bed.

Matt simply grunted, knowing Near would take it as an agreement. Yeah, he had a point, but he was taking up time that Matt would rather spend gaming, and that annoyed the red haired boy to no end.

"I believe that Matt is aware of how things have...altered lately." It was more of a statement then a question. One which only required a nod as affirmation.

As Matt reached for his cigarettes Near continued to speak. His voice as emotionless as ever.

"I am of no doubt that Matt has noticed more then anyone, even myself. And so I was hoping that Matt could help explain some of these reactions to me."

Another sigh escaped Matt's lips, which now held an unlit cigarette, he was growing bored already.

"You really are taking the long way with this aren't you?" Matt replied, the aforementioned cigarette hanging precariously from his lips. "Well, i have a pretty good idea as to what these 'reactions' are and you and i both know what they mean. You're just in denial."

A part of Matt wanted to drag this out, if only to watch the sheepy kid squirm, but his games were calling so he decided to cut to the chase.

"Matt makes a valid point. And as much as it may seem so, i am not in denial. Not as much as i was previously, I'm finally beginning to come to terms with what has been blatantly obvious for years now. I simply came here to ask Matt's advice as to what i should do concerning the matter at hand."

"Years? Well you've certainly realised more than i thought you had, bodes quite well for me actually, means this conversation is going to be relatively shorter then i anticipated."

The blank stare that Near gave silently instructed Matt to continue.

"So you wanna know what to do huh? Well it's quite obvious, even more so then it was with you, that your feelings are recipricated. It's just whether he'll admit to it. I doubt he even knows it himself."

"So what does Matt suggest i do?"

"I suggest you keep quiet, for now anyway. I'll keep an eye on him and you just be your normal creepy-as-hell self."

"That I can do." At that moment Near retraced his steps across the room and opened the door to leave. "I'm rather relieved that Matt suggested that, I feel that telling him could only cause mayhem." And with that Near left, making sure to shut the door on his way out.

When he was sure the albino had indeed gone, Matt lit his cigarette and picked up his hand-held.

He began thinking about Near's current predicament and wondered if leaving it be was truly the best path to choose. Suppose Mello did one day realise his own feelings, he'd be extremely pissed to find that Matt had not only knew, but had discussed it with Near. If Mello hated anything, it was being kept in the dark.

At that moment, half mindedly playing kingdom hearts, Matt made the decision to tell Mello. Out of all other options, he decided this one had the highest possibility of being the least hazardous.

Matt sort of felt bad that he was going against the advice he'd given the sheepy kid, but only 'sort-of'. His loyalty, after all, laid with Mello. Now he just had to wait for Mello to return.

* * *

Only an hour after he'd decided which course of action to take pertaining to the Near/Mello dilemma, Mello returned to their room and slumped on the bed. Matt vaguely heard him mutter something like 'f**king stinks of smoke' but he ignored it, he had more important issues to discuss.

"Mello?"

At the mention of his name Mello lifted his head from his bed. His inquisitive eyes were the only sign Matt needed to know that he had the blonde boys full attention.

"Well I've recently spoken with Near..."

* * *

It was a little over an hour after he'd left Matt's room when the peace of Near's own room was aprubtly broken, on account of his door being violently forced open. Not that it needed to be forced, although he doubted the blond stood in his doorway cared about that.

He barely had time to register Mello standing in the doorway before he had crossed the small space that separated the two of them.

However Near still had yet to look up, and only did so once he'd place the final piece of his blank puzzle.

When he did look up he was met with the face of his rival, his aggrivator, his secret love, Mello.

Near wondered whether or not to stand when the decision was made for him, he felt himself being yanked up by the scruff of his shirt and before he knew it he'd been thrown onto his bed and was looking up at a very pissy Mello.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TO MATT ABOUT?""

Near only just managed to keep his calm demeanour.

"Mello's attitude indicates that Mello is already aware of what i've been discussing with Matt." Near's monotonous voice, blank expression and carefully chosen words helped mask the feeling of fear and betrayal he was feeling. Why had Matt told him?

"WELL? IS IT TRUE? IS IT FUCKING TRUE YOU SHEEPY PRICK?"

He was in a very precarious position but for some reason Near saw it as an oppurtunity to toy with blonde.

"If Mello says what he has heard then i will confirm whether it is true or false."

Mello was silent for a minute, could he really say it? Of course he could, he was Mello..Everyone feared him..Why would he be scared of saying one simple sentance?

"Is-Is it true that you.." Mello's voice was several decibals lower then it had previously been and faltered slightly as he spoke. "Near..Is it true that..that you love me?" Mello gulped heavily and closed his eyes as he finished speaking.

"Yes. It's correct that i am in love with Mello."

Mello slowly walked backwards, his eyes still shut. He'd known it was true, Matt wouldn't lie..But to hear it form Near's mouth, it made it all the more real.

Near silently watched as Mello walked backwards and slumped to the ground when he reached the wall. As soon as he hit the ground Mello looked up and locked eyes with Near. Mello's eyes were teary and displayed numerous emotions; it was obvious that he was contemplating something.

"What is Mello thinking?" Near questioned after roughly ten minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"I-Uh..I.." Mello stuttered. Before continuing he rose to his feet and sat on the bed beside Near. "L-let me try something...Just..don't...don't say anything..."

Mello proceeded to cup the albino's face with both his hands as he pushed his lips onto Near's. It was only for a second and then he pulled back.

"I...Near i think...I think i love you too..."

* * *

**So what do ya thiinkkk? **

**Please Please Pleeaaassse review! :D **


End file.
